


Bird Bros are the Best Bros

by monsieurerwin



Series: Happy Avengers are the Best Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Gen, Sam and Clint: Bird Bros forever, Steve is such a team mom, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 500-1.000, so many bird puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6523726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsieurerwin/pseuds/monsieurerwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve sometimes regrets bringing Sam Wilson into the Avengers family. <br/>Also, reason why you don't leave Clint and Sam alone number 193.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bird Bros are the Best Bros

It had been about a month since Steve had officially recruited Sam into the Avengers, and it seemed Sam was doing quite well for himself.

 

He'd already managed to get on Natasha's good side, something Steve hadn't managed to do for months after he was ‘defrosted’ as Tony and Clint so eloquently put it. 

 

Bruce adored him, because even though Sam barely understood the theories and experiments, he was very enthusiastic about learning and helping build and repair the machines Bruce was working with. 

 

Tony thought Sam was the best guinea pig he could hope for because really what other person in their right mind would volunteer to test Tony's new tech?

 

Steve didn't even  _ want _ to know what he'd done to get Fury and Maria to smile at him when they walked down the SHIELD corridors together. 

 

But the worse had to be Sam and Clint together. Or as they liked to call themselves, the Bird Bros. Steve thought Rhodey and Tony were the most aggravating pair of heroes, but Sam and Clint took it to whole new levels. 

 

Steve was used to the insane and sometimes dangerous ideas Clint sometimes came up with, and he was also used to them failing spectacularly. What he wasn't used to was Clint’s ideas  _ working.  _ It seemed that Sam added just enough rational thought and engineering know-how to make all of Clint’s wildest dreams come true. 

 

Which led him to today's debacle. 

 

Sam, dear and kind Sam. Steve had to remind himself that he really liked Sam, as he walked over to the exposed beams in the Avenger training room. He could hear muffled laughter and the sound of movement and asked himself once again why he was in charge of these toddlers. 

 

Steve knew that Clint spent a lot of time in the rafters, but it wasn't until Sam came into the picture that Steve had to dedicate part of his day trying to get them down to interact with the rest of the team. And it looked like the Bird Bros were trying to set up permanent living quarters in the rafters if the portaledge beds hanging up there were any indication. 

 

“Clint. Sam. We had a briefing a half hour ago and neither of you was there. “ 

 

Clint's head popped over the edge, and Steve wished he could smack that grin right off his face. 

 

“Don't worry cap’n! Tony let us watch via Skype so we know all about the HYDRA cell in Turkmenistan. Also how do they even get supplies there? Isn't it like mostly desert?” 

 

“Clint it doesn't matter. What matters is the team needs to be involved. And you're part of the team but not involved at all.” 

 

At this, Sam had the decency to look embarrassed as he peered over the edge of his hanging bed frame. 

 

“Sorry Steve, Clint told me you'd okayed the Skype call. Be down in a bit.” 

 

Steve could hear the tell tale slap of rope being unwound, and took a few steps back, watching as Sam slid his way to ground level. Meanwhile, Clint was left looking offended that ask the blame had been squarely placed on him. 

 

Sam was already on his way out of the training room when Steve heard Clint yelling after them,

 

“THE BEDS WERE SAM’S IDEA!”

 

Sam didn't even turn around, just stopped and and yelled back, 

 

“YOU CAN'T PROVE ANYTHING BIRD BRAIN “

 

“SHUT UP YOU SILLY GOOSE.” 

 

“COME DOWN HERE AND MAKE ME YOU CRAZY LOON.”

 

“DON'T USE THAT FOWL LANGUAGE WITH ME YOUNG MAN”

 

Steve knew how to win battles, but getting in the middle of a bird-related insult shouting match was not something he'd been trained in. 

 

In a rare moment of weakness, Steve Rogers beat a hasty retreat and left his two teammates to bicker in peace, far,  _ faaaaaar  _ away from his rooms. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Based off the first prompt on [this list](http://lacertusprince.tumblr.com/post/137653688730/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you). 
> 
> Looks like I'll be writing one Marvel ficlet per prompt. All fluff, no angst, because Civil War will destroy me.


End file.
